Turn Your Face to the Moonlight
by NightMage
Summary: This is the typical love triangle story, but with a new twist on the jellicle moon! complete
1. Confusion

CHAPTER 1- Confusion  
  
"Macavity!" Demeter hissed, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of a spin. All the other cats immediately stopped dancing, too, and the kittens dived for protection behind Skimbleshanks and his mate, Jellylorum. Bombalurina ran to her sister, and Munkustrap assumed his "guard" stance in front of both of them.

Sure enough, Macavity's evil laugh rang out, seeming to come from all directions. Demeter curled into a ball and wailed, while Bombalurina hissed and held onto her sister. Macavity laughed again. There was a ringing silence, and then CRASH! SCREECH! SHING! Macavity jumped out of nowhere, accompanied by a huge burst of red light, a clap of thunder, and about 30 howling stray toms and pollicles.

Pandemonium reigned. A bunch of pollicles herded the group of queen-kittens away from the others and started to toss them around like sacks of potatoes, laughing at their frightened mews. Skimbleshanks, attempting to come to their rescue, was surrounded by mean-looking strays. He suddenly found himself fighting not only for his life, but for Jellylorum's, too. The tom-kittens had formed a lopsided triangle and were fighting back-to- back, though they were no match for Macavity's battle-worn lackeys. Almost everyone else was hissing, spitting, and doing all they could to defend themselves and their friends against the intruders.

Demeter and Bombalurina were crouched in the corner. Bombalurina didn't like just sitting there, but she was very devoted to her sister. In front of them, Munkustrap was fighting off three pollicles at once, always the protector. In the middle of the confusion, Macavity slipped up next to Munkustrap and raked his claws across the tabby's back. Munkustrap gave one final swat to send the last pollicle running, then whirled around to face the Napoleon of Crime.

All around the junkyard, Jellicle, Pollicle, and stray alike ceased their fighting to watch their leaders' battle. For a while, Munkustrap held his own, but his many injuries soon began to take their toll. With one final slash, Macavity sent the tabby to his knees, where he soon blacked out. Grinning and howling triumphantly, Macavity turned to face the sisters in the corner behind him.

When Munkustrap went down, Demeter had yowled out in anguish. It was happening all over again! Macavity had swept her back into the nightmare she'd tried so hard to forget! She wailed and pressed herself farther into the corner. Bombalurina, however, did no such thing. Instead of fear, she was filled with anger. How dare this tom come and try to ruin her sister's life a second time! How dare he hurt Demeter's mate right in front of her! Hissing, she launched herself at Macavity with all her strength. But no queen can match the Hidden Paw's skills, and soon Bombalurina, too, was unconscious.

Laughing madly, Macavity yanked a screaming Demeter forward into his arms, then ran up on top of the Old Tire. "Hold on tight, Love! " he whispered to her, before jumping over the fence into the alley. His yellow eyes were the last thing Demeter saw before she fainted.  
  
---  
  
Demeter woke to find herself sprawled on a hard, cold floor. She was confused for a second, then she remembered -Macavity! Groaning, she levered herself up onto her knees and looked around. She was in a dark room divided into three sections by metal bars, each with their own barred door that led to a narrow hallway (the hallway had another door, which connected it to the rest of the dwelling). She was in the middle cell.. In the cell on her right, she could just make out two big, brown sacks. On her left, a red queen was lying on the floor, out cold. "Bomba!" cried Demeter, running toward her sister.

But before she could take six steps, something choked her, holding her back. Looking behind her, Demeter realized that her collar was connected to a metal post in the middle of the cell with a long, sturdy chain. She began to panic - to not be able to reach her sister at a time like this! - but then she realized that the chain was knotted up, and once she untangled it, she could just reach the bars that separated her from Bombalurina.

"Come on, Bomba, come on-" she whispered as she struggled to lick her sister awake through the bars. "Come on, come - Bomba!" Demeter cried happily, as her sister stirred and sat up.

"Demi -" Bombalurina said dazedly. "Demi, where are we?"

"Macavity's lair, I guess."

"Macav - ooh, now I remember. One day that ratty excuse for a cat will pay for all this!" Bombalurina exclaimed, with a sudden return to her earlier anger. "Are you all right?"

"Scared out of my wits," Demeter replied softly.

"Don't worry, I'm here - what was that?!" Both sisters turned toward the far cell, on the other side of Demeter's. The sacks were moving! Demeter hissed, but Bombalurina shushed her. "Look!"

A white head had popped out of the nearest sack. A black, white, and red head, the same colors as Demeter, popped out of the sack next to it. Soon, the rest of the creatures appeared, too, revealing them to be...

"Victoria? Sillabub?"

"Demeter!" Victoria cried.

"And Bombalurina, too!" added Sillabub, peering around her friend.

The two kittens walked over to the bars of their cage, and Demeter went to meet them., noticing that none of the other Jellicles were chained to posts. Demeter pushed this thought out of her head, before she could wonder why _she_ was. She didn't want to know the answer.

For a while, the four queens just sat and talked, exchanging their stories. It seemed that the pollicles had eventually become tired of playing catch with the queen-kittens and tossed them away, going off to join the fight. Electra and Etcetera had immediately gone to hide in one of the old pipes. Victoria and Sillabub, however, wanted to find their to-be mates, Plato and Pouncival. They had spotted the group of tom-kittens, but before they could reach them, they were surrounded by a bunch of scruffy-looking toms, all of whom were grinning evilly. The two kittens had been warned not to move or speak, then stuffed into the sacks. The last thing they remembered was being pulled along inside their sacks, too frightened to do anything, until they passed out from being dragged over rocky, thorny ground. Next, Demeter told her story, and then Bombalurina explained that she really didn't have a story to tell - she assumed that after Macavity knocked her out, he'd just told one of his lackeys bring her back to his lair with him, but she really didn't know anything, since she had been unconscious the whole time.

Bombalurina was just telling the kittens how her sister had woken her up when Demeter suddenly hissed, "Someone's coming!" The Jellicles quickly fell silent. They knew that the footsteps they were hearing were not Macavity's, because Demeter would have said so, but that did not mean that the person wasn't dangerous.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the four queens raised their hands to shield their eyes from the harsh light that poured into the prison. Bombalurina heard something smack into the wall next to her, and then the door closed again, plunging the cells back into darkness. It took a few minutes for everyone's eyes to adjust to the dim light again, and when they did, Bombalurina saw that the thing in the cell with her was another cat! Another queen, in fact - a yellow-, orange-, and white-striped one. The new queen cocked her head and blinked at them. "Hi," she said to the startled group. She had a peculiar accent. "I'm Rumpleteazer, but you can just call me Teazer. Who are you?"  
  
---  
  
"Demeter...don't let him take Demeter..." Munkustrap groaned as he came to his senses. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at Jellylorum's relieved face. Distantly, he heard someone calling, "He's awake!" but he didn't bother trying to identify the voice.

"Where's Demeter?"

Jellylorum glanced over at Jennyanydots, who was also in the room, then back at Munkustrap. Her sad eyes told him everything.

"He took her, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, I'm really sorry..."

"Anyone else?"

Jellylorum looked uncomfortable. "We shouldn't be talking about this when you've just woke up, everyone was so worried you know - "

"Jelly, please, I need to know. It's my duty as a leader."

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots exchanged worried looks, but then the Gumbie Cat said softly, "Bombalurina...and Sillabub and Victoria."

Munkustrap sighed. "Sillabub and Victoria. Of course he would go after the kittens, they are the most easily frightened. How are Tugger, Pouncival, and Plato taking it?"

"They're all heart-broken." "

Yes, well, I know exactly how they feel." He tried to stand up.

"Oh no you don't." said Jennyanydots, as Jellylorum pushed him back down onto the blanket. "You're too weak to get up yet. You need rest."

"But-!"

"Rest!"  
  
---  
  
Bombalurina and Demeter hesitated - who was this strange cat anyway? - but Sillabub immediately called out from her cell, "Hi! I'm Sillabub, and this is Victoria, Bombalurina and Demeter - "

"Demeter? You're Demeter?"

"Yes... why?"

But the queen only shook her head.

"A-Anyway," Sillabub continued, slightly hesitant now, "We're Jellicles."

"No, really?" Rumpleteazer exclaimed. "Serious? That's so cool!" Then, almost as an afterthought, she said, "What's a Jellicle?"

That night, Rumpleteazer told the Jellicles her story. She said that one night, she and her brother, Mungojerrie, got carried away with their "questing" and were out much later than they should have been. ("Questing?" asked Victoria. "Stealing," Demeter replied.) They wanted to get home quickly, because their human only gave them treats if they were back before curfew. In their haste, they decided to take a shortcut through a back- street alley.

"That was a mistake," Rumpleteazer sighed. "and if we had been thinkin' straight, it's a mistake we wouldn't have made. _Everyone_ knows you don't go into a back-alley at night." She went on to tell them how Macavity and half a dozen other toms jumped out of hiding and surrounded them. "Macavity kept sayin,' 'Work for me or die,' or somethin' like that... Anyway, Jerrie kept sayin' no, he'd rather die, and so finally Macavity gets impatient with him and says, 'If you don't care about yourself, then think about your lady,' and then a bunch of these toms jump on me and pin me to the ground in front of Macavity. Jerrie had no choice. So that's my sad story; Macavity keeps me here and poor Jerrie has to work for him, or else ol' Mac will kill me. Kinda goes 'round in a circle, don't it?"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Munkustrap was up pacing his room. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots wouldn't have let him, but he said he would go crazy if he had to stay in bed. Seeing that they were still skeptical, he joked that if they didn't let him up he would have to order them to; after all, he was second-in- command of the tribe. Jenny said that was abusing his power, and Jellylorum said she would get Old Deuteronomy to veto the order, but in the end they all laughed and let him get up anyway.

But now Munkustrap was far from laughing - in fact the only laughing he could think of was Macavity's horrible cackle as he grabbed away Munkustrap's own mate for himself. Again and again, Demeter's frightened wails played through his head, tormenting him, until he stopped pacing all together and just ran, racing his mind around the junkyard, until he was totally exhausted. He slumped down in a patch of moonlight, looking up at the moon itself. _Oh Demeter, he thought, I'm so sorry...  
_  
---  
  
Curled up in her cell, Demeter jerked out of her slumber. She was curled up next to Bombalurina, though there were bars between them. She was still all alone in her cell, but... she could have sworn she'd just heard someone call her name, apologize for something... It wouldn't have been Macavity, she knew that, and all her cell-mates were asleep. Could it have been a dream? She didn't think so. But then who...?


	2. MacTracking

CHAPTER 2- Mac-Tracking  
  
The next morning was sunny and bright, but Munkustrap hardly noticed. He didn't notice the little group of cats creeping across the junkyard and out into the alley, either. But that could be because Tugger, Pouncival, and Plato had convinced Mistoffolees to give them a magical invisibility shield. They didn't want their leader to worry any more than he already was.

"The fact is," Plato said, "Munku's just to worried to do anything right now."

"Yeah," agreed Pouncival, "but I can't wait any longer! It's no fun without Sillabub! I want her back! "

"We noticed," Tugger commented wryly. "You haven't pounced anyone all today or yesterday!"

"That proves it Tugger! I can't pounce _anyone_ without remembering how she always giggles when I pounce on _her_!"

"Well, don't get all self-centered, I'm missing _three members_ of my fanclub, you know - "

"Would you two stop it?" Plato snapped. "I want to get Victoria back, but standing here arguing over who to feel sorry for isn't helping anything, and if we're just going to feel sorry for ourselves, what was the purpose of coming out here?"

"Plato's right." Pouncival sighed. "Sorry, Tugger."

Tugger nodded his head, but then Plato glared at him, so he cleared his throat and said, "Er, right, sorry too, Pounce."

"Good," Plato said, "Now let's get down to some Mac-tracking." He started walking. Pouncival followed behind, muttering, "Mac-tracking? What's that suppos- oh, Macavity. Right."

Tugger stood still for a moment. "Who's in charge here, anyway?" he grumbled. "I am the oldest." Then he ran to catch up with his friends.

The spot out in the alley where the three Jellicles had just been stood silent now, but only for a moment. Then the air seemed to sizzle and Mistoffolees appeared. Frowning, he glanced in the direction the three friends had taken, then hurried back into the junkyard to tell Munkustrap.  
  
---  
  
Demeter stretched and yawned. It seemed she had just gotten back to sleep, and now she was awake again. _Not surprising_, she thought to herself. _How can anyone sleep well in Macavity's Lair?_ Macavity's Lair. The very words chilled her, so she pushed them out of her mind.

"You're Demeter, right?"

Demeter jumped a foot into the air, spun around, and landed facing the speaker. Then she sighed in relief. "Don't startle me like that, Rumpleteazer."

"Teazer. _Rumple_teazer's my business name."

"Whatever. Why do you keep asking _my_ name?"

"It's nothin'."

"Tell me."

Teazer looked hard at Demeter, then said, "I've heard Macavity talkin' about you, is all."

Demeter felt a chill go up her spine. "You have? Um, what was he saying?"

"From what I've heard, you were supposed to be his mate-"

"I decided not to."

"Yeah, but_ he_ didn't decide not to. And that's all that counts, to him."

Demeter sat down stubbornly. "I will _not_ be his mate - "

"He has other plans."

" - and anyway, I already _have_ a mate - "

"He doesn't care."

" - so that's the _end_ of it!"

Teazer just shook her head.  
  
---  
  
"Mac-tracking?" Munkustrap yowled. "_Mac-tracking?!_ What are they thinking?! And Tugger! He's almost an adult! Doesn't he realize they could be walking into a death-trap?! But no, not the Rum Tum Tugger, he's a Curious Cat, why should he think of anyone but himself? Ow!" He rubbed his paw where Jellylorum had smacked it.

"Calm down, O Great Leader, think before you judge others! Tugger may be a playboy, but his heart is in the right place. If he thinks of no one but himself, why is he risking his life for Bombalurina and the others?"

"Not just his life but the life of two kittens, too! Kittens! "

"They just want their loved ones back, same as you."

"_Mac-tracking_ isn't the way to do it!"

"Then for Heavyside's Sake, Munkustrap, stop yelling at me, go find them, and _show_ them that!"  
  
---  
  
"Macavity!" Demeter hissed. All the cats stared at her (especially Teazer), then rushed towards the backs of their cells (except for Teazer, who looked confused, then followed Bombalurina, listening unsuccessfully for footsteps).

All the Jellicles, and Teazer, stared apprehensively at the hall door. Demeter pressed up against the side bars, and Bombalurina did the same so that she could reach through the bars and give her sister a reassuring rub. The kittens huddled together, and Teazer crouched against the wall. Then all of them threw their hands up to block the hall light from their sensitive eyes as the hallway door opened.

There was a brief silence, then the door was shut and, though they were totally blind in the sudden darkness, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone but Demeter.

Bombalurina could feel that Demeter was still tense. "Demi -" she began.

Demeter hissed. And then Bombalurina knew. Macavity was still there, in the room.  
  
---  
  
Tugger, Pouncival, and Plato were lost, no matter how much they tried to deny it. They had followed Macavity's trail to the bank of a steep, muddy creek, and lost the trail. They hadn't seen any muddy prints on the opposite bank, so they figured he had traveled in the water (which he had), and they saw some broken reeds on the banks to their left, so they figured he must have gone that way, upstream (which, unfortunately, he hadn't. The reeds had actually been broken by a restless turtle, but they weren't to know that). They followed the creek all the way to a calm, narrow, but very steep waterfall, then tried to backtrack but the creek split in two, and they couldn't remember which fork they had come from. So they picked one and hoped it was the right way. It wasn't.

"We are _not_ lost," Tugger growled.

"Oh, we're not?" Plato asked sarcastically. "Here I thought that since we've never been where we are, and don't know where that is, then of course we are lost. But Tugger says we're not. Hmmm..."

"That's the spirit!" Pouncival exclaimed brightly. "Of course we're not lost! We know exactly where we are! Right here! And so all we have to do is figure out where here isn't so we'll know where it is!" Then he stopped and scratched his head. "But how will we know which place we've never been to we're in?" And the absurdity of this logic caused Tugger and Plato to start laughing out loud, and so Pouncival started laughing too though he didn't know why he was laughing and said so, which only made the other two laugh even more.  
  
---

"Hello, ladies" Macavity said pleasantly. Then he flipped on the hall light, and all the Jellicles, plus Teazer, had to squint to see. For a moment, the five captives just stared at the ginger tom before them. He stared right back, looking at each of them in turn.

"Rumpleteazer. Glad to see you're making friends, though I warn you, be careful. You don't want to get me in trouble with your brother, now, do you? Bombalurina - so nice of you to protect your sister like this. Such devotion! Just don't get in my way. And Demeter. We meet again. Well? Don't you have anything to say to me? Something of an apology, perhaps?"

Demeter hissed and arched her back. "No."

"Pity. Then perhaps _I_ can apologize to _you_. I'm sorry you made me do this, Demeter." With that, he opened the door to her cell and stepped inside. She hissed again, and pressed herself closer to the wall, the floor, and her sister. But it was no use. Macavity simply walked to the post in the center of the cell and yanked on the chain. Choking and gasping, Demeter went to him.

He yanked again, and pulled her close. Demeter scrabbled at him with her claws, but he didn't so much as flinch.

"You'll learn, Demeter," he whispered to her. "In time, you'll learn." Then he pushed her away with such forced that she crashed into the back wall and fell to the floor. "Remember that." Then he was gone.

For a few seconds, there was a ringing silence. Then Bombalurina cried, "Demi!"

Demeter moaned and sat up. "I'm okay, I think. As long as that monster is gone. My neck..." she rubbed at the newly formed bruises the collar had made. Then she got up and walked over to the bars, glad to see that she still could, and let her sister give her a hug. She managed a weak smile. "See, Bomba? I'm still in one piece!"

"Just barely. If I could break out of this cage right now I think I would go and kill that disgusting piece of filth that calls itself a cat - "

"Right, well, you can't so why don't we all try to get some rest?" Teazer suggested.

But Demeter didn't answer. She had just noticed the kittens, still huddled together in the corner of their cell. Demeter walked over to them, trying to smile. "Come on, it's alright, he's gone."

Tearfully, they emerged from the corner, Sillabub first, then Victoria. The white kitten was silent, staring at Demeter in shock. Sillabub, however, had plenty to say. "Oh, Demeter, it was so scary, he just walked in and started talking like he'd met us at the park, and then he started threatening everybody and he could have strangled you and then he threw you at the wall and it was horrible and we thought you were dead - " she broke off and started sobbing. Demeter reached through the bars and comforted her best she could. But no sooner had Sillabub calmed down, then Victoria burst into tears and Demeter had to comfort her, too, while Sillabub helped. Then the two kittens settled down together and fell asleep.

"I told you we should rest." Teazer reminded them. So the adult queens lay down, too. But just before she fell asleep, Demeter heard Teazer mumble, "I'm sorry, Demeter... Tried to warn you..."


	3. Dangerous Plans

CHAPTER 3- Dangerous Plans

Munkustrap, along with Skimbleshanks, Mistoffolees, and Asparagus, knew immediately what had happened to the three "Mac-trackers;" the trail of footprints, trampled plants, and broken branches was very easy to follow. They had already found the waterfall, and were now taking a break. ("Why not?" commented Skimbleshanks. "They can't have gone far.")

The three adult cats had stretched out near the creek, but Mistoffolees was still standing. He had his eyes closed, and his paw was dancing through the air as if he was drawing something. Suddenly, the paw jerked to stop, and Mistoffolees's eyes flew open. "Which way did they go from here, left fork or right?" he commanded.

"Right. Why?"

"Right? Are you sure, Skimble?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Oh, this isn't good!"

"_Why_?"

Mistoffolees whirled around to face the other cats. "Because, according to my Magical Mental Map, the right fork loops back around to Macavity's Lair!"

Munkustrap jerked up from a sitting position, almost loosing his balance.  
  
---  
  
Tugger, Pouncival, and Plato did _not_ like the place they had come to. They'd wandered back to the city, heading for a place Pounce had thought he'd recognized. But on closer inspection, the dark alleys, dingy streets, and tumbled-down houses did not look remotely familiar. Now they were pressed close together, wandering through the remains of an abandoned bar.

"Tugger," Pouncival said in a small voice, "I think we _are_ lost."  
  
---

Demeter had finally managed to settle down and was just drifting off to sleep when a rat scurrying across her foot woke her up. Damnit, she thought, now I have to start all over again. But then she realized that it might not have been the rat that disturbed her sleep; someone was crying.

Demeter sat up and looked around. "Sillabub! What's wrong?"

Sillabub hurriedly wiped at her eyes. "Oh, Demeter, it - it's nothing."

Demeter got up and walked across the cell towards Sillabub. "It's something."

Sillabub gave a watery smile. "Well, yes, it is something. Demeter, I want to go home. I want to run around and get yelled at for jumping in puddles. I want to sing and dance. I want to get pounced on." She sat down and rubbed her eyes again. "I miss Pouncival. He was going to ask me to dance the Mating Dance with him at the Jellicle Ball. I heard him talking to Tumblebrutus." Then, quietly, she added, "I hate Macavity. And I want to go home."

Demeter reached through the bars to hug the kitten. "I don't like him either. No one does." She stared into space and shivered, and Sillabub knew she was remembering her last encounter with the Hidden Paw. "I know how you feel. Munkustrap... he'll be looking for me, for us, I know he will. And he'll rescue us. But until then, we have to be strong. Macavity's just a cat... he _can_ be defeated." Demeter wasn't sure if this last statement was for Sillabub's comfort, or her own.

"I don't know any Munkustrap, but I do know we need to escape."

Demeter whirled around, then sighed angrily. "Teazer, you just did it again!"

"Did what?"

"Startled me!" Teazer just stared at her. "That doesn't seem too hard to do."

Demeter looked puzzled.

"Anyway," Teazer continued, "I think we should make an escape plan. I wasn't goin' to try on my own, but there's so many of us now... it seems a shame not to use the advantage. And after Macavity's little - display - " (Demeter winced) "I really think you especially, Dem, should get out of here. And the kittens - " she lowered her voice, " - we don't want to leave queen-kittens with Macavity for too long... you know how he gets." Demeter shuddered.

Sillabub was looking from one to the other. "What?" she asked. "What about us?" She began to pout. "I don't like people talking about me."

"You didn't mind Pouncival talking about you - "

"That was different!"  
  
---  
  
Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and Asparagus could see the city just ahead of them. Mistoffolees was scouting up ahead, and they could also see him, standing in the grass waiting for them. He was jumping up and down and waving his arms, so his three companions hurried up.

"What is it?" gasped Munkustrap.

"They're on the edges of that city! I can feel them!"

"Oh, good, finally."

"Not _them_, Macavity!"  
  
---  
  
Teazer and Demeter waited until Sillabub had gone back to sleep before they woke Bombalurina.

"Wha...?"

"Bomba, Teazer says she has an escape plan!"

"I never said that!"

Demeter turned to stare at her. "Wait, so, you decided to just up and escape from the lair of the most feared criminal in the whole world with no plan whatsoever?"

"Of course I have a plan - "

"But - "

"I just didn't _say _that!"

Demeter gave her an exasperated look. "The point is, Bomba, that Teazer _has an escape plan_ that she thinks will work - "

"I never said I thought it would work!"

Demeter gave up. "Bomba, we are going to escape from here."

"Oh, well that's nice, Sis, but how? You said that last time you tried with no outside help, Macavity found you and - "

"Yes, well, this is a _different_ plan."

Bombalurina grumbled, "Well it better be a _good_ plan."

Teazer tapped her on the shoulder. "Why wouldn't it be? I thought of it!"

"That's what scares me."

"So what's the plan?" The three queens whirled around.

"Sillabub!" Demeter cried. "I thought you went back to sleep!"

"She didn't. She woke me."

"Victoria! You, too?"

"We want to know the plan!"

"Yeah," Sillabub added. "We're prisoners, too, you know!"

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "Well, they're obviously not going to sleep now, Teazer, so why don't you just tell us this wondrous plan of yours?"

So Teazer did. "Well, see, Macavity lets Jerrie come see me once a day, you know, to show him I'm still alive and all that. Now, a while back, I had Jerrie slip me a lock-pick (well, all right, an old bent nail from the wall, but it'll work), and I hid it in your cell, Dem, cause that's where I used to be, see? Now when Jerrie comes to visit today, I'll mention to him that we need Macavity to be distracted for an hour or so, along with most of his Guys. Then, Demeter, You can get the nail and we'll pick the locks and get out of here."

"What about my chain?"

"Oh, that's easy. Just press the little button in the bottom of the post."

"I don't see any button - "

"Of course, he wouldn't make it obvious. It took me ages to think of looking for a hidden button. But when you press it, it makes the post release the chain!"

Then Sillabub spoke up from her cell, "But that's no good - Demeter can't run around with a great long chain hanging from her collar!"

"Oh, oops, I hadn't thought of that."

"Why not just pick the lock that attaches the chain to the collar?" Everyone turned to stare at the normally silent Victoria.

"That kit's got some real brains!" commented Bombalurina. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Demeter smiled at Victoria. "I guess it takes a young mind to see the obvious."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes again. "You sound like Deuteronomy!"


	4. Moonlight

CHAPTER 4- Moonlight  
  
Day had just started turning into night when the three adult Jellicles finally reached the city.

"Be careful," Asparagus warned. "Macavity, remember?"

Munkustrap stared off into the distance, and the other two knew he was thinking about Demeter. "How could I forget?" he questioned softly.

Skimbleshanks patted him lightly on the back. "We'll find her, Munku. And we'll take her back from Macavity."

"I miss her so much - "

"I know, we... What was that?!" All three cats turned as a loud clanking noise rang out across the night. Then they ran and hid.

They needn't have worried, however, for soon, Pouncival raced around the corner with an old metal bucket caught on his tail, and a terrified look on his face.

"Pounce!" exclaimed Munkustrap, stepping out of hiding to block the younger cat's path.

Pouncival nearly bowled him over as he skidded to a stop. "Munkustrap! Skimble, Asparagus! Thank the Everlasting Cat!"

Skimbleshanks stepped forward to remove the pail, chuckling. "Always living up to your name, aren't you, Car_bucket_ty?" he laughed, using Pouncival's Everyday Name. "Where are Tugger and Plato?"

"Right here!"

Everyone turned to see Plato and Tugger coming around the corner, laughing, leaning on each other for support.

"Ha, Pounce! You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah, a bucket caught on Carbucketty, what a hoot!"

Pouncival glared at them. "It's _not funny_!"

"Shush!" Asparagus hissed suddenly. "Have you all lost your minds? Macavity's lair is supposed to be around here somewhere!" All the cats immediately quieted down.

"All right everyone," Skimble whispered, "let's get searching!"  
  
---  
  
"Someone's coming!" Demeter cried for the second time.

"Oh," Teazer said excitedly, "That'll be Jerrie!"

Sure enough, the door opened and closed, and two cats were standing in the walkway outside the cells. One of them looked almost identical to Teazer. _That must be Mungojerrie_, Demeter thought. This was confirmed when the cat came forward (with the guard following close behind, holing a knife) and said, "Hey, Teazer. Sorry it took so long to get here. Who're you're friends?"

Before Teazer could answer, the Guard stepped forward, holding his knife out. "That ain't none o' yore business, Scatt." (The guard was using Macavity's play names for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.) "An' Purrdy, you ain't to answer 'im, neither."

Jerrie held up his hands. "Hey, no offence meant." The guard growled at him.

"So, uh, Jerrie," Teazer said quickly, trying to move the conversation to less dangerous grounds. She paused to think of what to say, then decided to use the signal she and her brother had arranged when they were first captured. "Uh, I bet ol ' Hodge" (Hodge was their former owner) "would have been pourin' us some warm milk right now, if we was home." Jerrie stared at her. He knew that she was actually saying, "Jerrie, I need you to distract Macavity for a while, while I escape." He was slightly confused when she suddenly added, "And, um, I bet he would give us a lot because he'd pro'bly go, er, off to work...tomorrow. And he might give us even more if we were... havin' company." But then he realized that it was not, "while_ I_ escape," but "while _we_ escape, _tomorrow_." He nodded to show he understood. "Yeah, that woulda been great."

The guard was looking suspiciously from brother to sister. Noticing this, Jerrie decided it was time to change the subject. "Hey, Teazer - It's a real nice night out, too bad you don't have a window. I - "

"That's enough!" the guard interrupted. "You c'n see she ain't dead, so's time ta git movin'."

"Right. 'Bye, Teazer."

Teazer waved sadly. "'Bye, Jerrie."

None of the five queens in Macavity's prison expected to sleep well that night, and Demeter didn't think she would sleep at all. She thought about her last ,unsuccessful attempt to escape from Macavity. When she had been caught..._Think about something else_, Demeter told herself. _This time I'm not the only one. It's different. I won't go through... through _that_ again_. She continued to talk to herself. _Think about... about_ _Munkustrap. He'll be so happy to..._

"Munkustrap!" she cried out loud.

Bombalurina sat up. "I know you miss him Demi. When we escape tomorrow we'll - "

"No!"

"What?"

"We have to escape now!"

"Demi, what are you talking about? I thought we had decided - "

"He's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Munkustrap! I can feel him, he's close, we have to go now!"

Then Teazer joined the conversation. "Whoa, calm down there, Dem. What about Jerrie's distraction? There's no tellin' where Mac could be. It's dangerous."

"It'd be dangerous no matter what! Please, we have to go now!"

Teazer sighed. "Alright, Dem, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Demeter went to wake the kittens. "Hush, now, everything's fine. We're going to escape tonight."

Sillabub rubbed sleepy eyes as she sat up. "Tonight? But - "

"Change of plans. Now Teazer, where's the old nail?"

Eventually, after Victoria was awake, and Demeter had found the old bent nail, and five locks had been picked, the escapers stood in the harsh, hall- way light. Getting out of the lair was easier than they had expected it to be. There weren't many guards that night, and most of the ones they saw were sleeping. Demeter, remembering where Macavity's room was, made sure they didn't have to pass it to get out. Still, she felt a little queasy; it all seemed_ too_ simple, to her.

"Yes! We're outside!" Bombalurina whispered. But their joy was short-lived, as they discovered that a fence surrounded the yard they were in. Sillabub found a gate, but it was locked, and they couldn't pick the lock because it was on the outside. "Wait here," said Teazer. "I'm goin' to try and climb over this fence. Then I'll try an' unlock the gate for the rest of you."

While they waited, Demeter noticed something. "_We have to move_!" she hissed. "The moon lights us up! We'll be seen!"

But it was too late. Before she could duck back into the shadows, Demeter felt two strong arms grab her, one hand covering her mouth. "Well, well." Macavity's voice hissed in her ear, sending chills through her body, "Leaving so soon, Demeter?"

Demeter almost fainted with disappointment and terror. Her heart sank so low and so quickly, she could almost feel it. She was captured! Again! What would he do to her?

Eventually, she calmed down enough to remember her friends. Had they been caught, too? The kittens' frightened whimpers and a stream of muffled curses from one of the guards convinced her that they had. But what about Teazer? Then she heard a guard call, "Hey, Boss, here's anudder one! I tink it's Purrdy!" and she knew there'd be no chance of Rumpleteazer's help. Her heart dropped even lower. She looked up at the moon, the Jellicle Moon, the last thing she could count on to be the same as before. _Oh, Munkustrap! She cried out, though she made no sound, Help me! Don't let me die!  
_  
---

About a mile away, Munkustrap jerked up from a sitting position."What is it?" asked Skimblshanks, but he didn't answer. He thought...no, it couldn't be. But he was almost sure he had heard Demeter calling him. "Demeter?" he asked tentatively.

_Munkustrap!_ her voice rang out again, but only in his head. _Help me!_

"Demeter's in trouble!"

"Munku - "

"We have to help her! Now!"

"Munku, we don't even know where she is."

"I do! I can feel her! Come on!"  
  
---

Macavity looked over his captives, grinning slightly. "Tut, tut. Don't you like my hospitality? Especially you, Rumpleteazer. Don't you _like _seeing your brother everyday? And Bombalurina, Demeter, I let you stay together, now didn't I? Ah, you poor kittens, did they force you to come with them?"

Sillabub glared at the ginger tom. "We chose to come, all by our selfs!"

Macavity laughed. "Very bold, aren't you, Kitten? I can change that!"

Sillabub fell silent.

"All right," Macavity continued, stopping his laughing abruptly, "time to go back to bed. This little adventure's over."

"That's what you think!"

Macavity whirled around, still holding Demeter, to face Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Tugger, Plato, and Pouncival, all sitting on top of the fence. There was a brief, tense second where both sides just stared at each other, then the six Jellicles jumped into the yard and battle began.

Pouncival and Plato fought their way over to the queen-kittens and pulled them away from the guards, then went to help the adults. Tugger freed Bombalurina, who commented, "Thanks, Tuggs!" before turning to swat the guard, who had been holding her, on the nose. Pretty soon, all the guards were down on the ground, and the six Jellicles turned to face the Napoleon of Crime.

Macavity had backed into a corner, keeping a paw over Demeter's mouth. "Here she is, Munkustrap. And she's mine."

"You wish," growled Munkustrap, and all the Jellicles but Victoria and Sillabub took a step towards Macavity and his prisoner. "No you don't," warned Macavity. "It's just you and me, Munkustrap, or I'll kill her right now."

The Jellicles looked to Munkustrap for his decision. Slowly, he nodded. "Right, just you and me. The rest of you, move back."

Macavity smiled. "Good." Then suddenly, so quickly it was hard to follow, he turned and slammed Demeter into the wall behind him, knocking her unconscious, and leaped at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was almost knocked to the ground, but he kept his balance and swung out at Macavity, catching him across the face.

The battle went on for a while, but finally, Munkustrap went down and didn't get up again.

Macavity laughed madly as all the Jellicles looked stunned. "Ha! See your great leader now!"

Munkustrap had rolled out into the moonlight. He was bruised and cut all over, and in immense pain. _Everlasting Cat!_ He cried out with his mind, _Take me now! Make it stop!_ Suddenly, he heard a deep, purring, musical voice in his head answer him, saying, No, Munkustrap. Macavity is still alive. If he lives, he will terrorize the Jellicles forever. I chose you to lead, Munkustrap, because I knew you would not let that happen. Do not prove me wrong!

Then, all of a sudden, Munkustrap felt a huge jolt of energy enter his body, and he leaped up with all his strength and struck at Macavity as hard as he could. There was a shocked silence as Macavity slumped to the ground, his face forever frozen in a look of surprise. No more would he prey on queens or kittens.

Munkustrap ran to Demeter and knelt by her side. He immediately stared to lick her face, trying to wake her. She moaned and opened her eyes. "Munkustrap!" she whispered. She looked around fearfully, then asked, "Is he gone?" 

Munkustrap smiled. "Yes, Demi, he's gone, and he'll never hurt you again."  
  
---  
  
"- When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!"  
  
Demeter and Bombalurina finished their song, then grinned at each other.

"You should make up some more verses!" The sisters turned to see Munkustrap hobbling over to them on his crutches. "It needs a new ending."

Demeter nodded. "I suppose it does," she sighed happily to herself.

"So what do you think of those kittens?" Bombalurina asked. "So much energy! Even _I_ couldn't dance _all_ night!"

Demeter chuckled slyly. "What do you think you were just doing with Tugger?"

Bombalurina ignored her. "Just look at Pounce and Sillabub! He must have pounced her a hundred times, and she still just laughs! I wasn't surprised to see them in the mating dance together, were you?"

"Not any more surprised than I was to see Plato and Victoria... or you and Tugger!"

Bombalurina gave her sister The Look, which only made Demeter and Munkustrap laugh.

"Well, just thought I'd say hi," Munkustrap said, starting to walk away. "I need to get ready for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's Accepting into the Jellicle Tribe. They're writing their own song for next year's Jellicle Ball, can you imagine?"

---

"Well, I'd say we have had very good cause to celebrate tonight!" Deuteronomy declared, and all the cats cheered. "Four of ours have been captured and rescued and we are glad to have them back." He smiled at Demeter, Bombalurina, Sillabub, and Victoria. "Also, we have two new Jellicles with us tonight, of which we are also glad. And, if I'm not mistaken, Demeter, and especially Munkustrap, have learned something new. So could I please talk to you two privately? The rest of you may go. I will announce it to you later."

Talking amongst themselves, looking puzzled, and glancing at Munkustrap and Demeter, the other cats left to continue their party. Munkustrap and Demeter, looking equally puzzled, went up to Deuteronomy.

"So," the Old Cat sighed, "You have discovered the Secret of the Jellicle Moon."

"Have we? What's that?" Demeter asked, but Munkustrap was silent. Then he said, "I heard you."

"What?"

"When you called out those nights, I heard you. Both times. That's how I knew to come when I did."

Then Demeter remembered something. "That night, in my cell... someone was calling me... it was you, wasn't it?"

"Probably."

"It was said to be a legend, a myth." Deuteronomy continued. "Now you see that it is true. When a Jellicle is in great need of help, all they have to do is look up at the Jellicle Moon. If they want it bad enough, if it's that important, they can actually contact other cats through the Moon's power. It helps them find their way back to happiness."

Suddenly Deuteronomy stopped talking. He began to smile slightly. "I believe we have a secret listener. What do you think, _Sillabub_?"

Smiling guiltily and looking bashful, Sillabub stepped out of her hiding place behind the Old Tire. "I - I just wanted to know what happened," she said shyly. "We - I mean, Victoria and I - we heard Demeter say she could actually _feel_ Munkustrap near her, and, um, well..."

Deuteronomy laughed. "Well, now you know. Demeter, why don't you and Sillabub go find Tugger? I think he finally convinced Bombalurina to let him do his song this year."

Sillabub squealed as she and Demeter left the Tire. "Ooh, good! I'm sure Pounce won't mind. I need to tell Etcetera..."  
  
Munkustrap smiled as the two queens walked away. "That Tugger. Never changes."

"You have to admit, it would be dull without him."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

There was a pause, and then Deuteronomy said, "I think you might know even more about the Jellicle Moon than even Demeter or Sillabub. What happened after the battle with Macavity? The other cats tell me your return of energy was quite sudden."

"...You already know what happened, don't you?"

Deuteronomy smiled. "I believe I do. The Everlasting Cat spoke to you, am I correct?"

"Yes. And gave me the energy."

"Then you know another secret about the Moon."

"I do."

And they left it at that.

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had just finished singing Memory when Sillabub stood up and said, somewhat shyly, "I have a new verse that I'd like to add, a new _memory_. I just made it up."

"Go ahead and sing it for us!" invited Pouncival.

Sillabub nodded and smiled. "Okay." Then she took a deep breath and sang:

_"Moonlight   
Turn your face to the Moonlight   
Let your memory lead you   
Open up, enter in   
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is   
Then a new life will begin."_   
  
**THE END**


End file.
